Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away
by les-belles
Summary: Sometimes, all we need is a kindred spirit. "As realization after realization came crashing in, Sakura wasn't sad. Oh, no. Sakura was angry." ItaSaku drabble-esque series. AU.
1. Water Droplets, part I

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

Sometimes, all we need is a kindred spirit. ItaSaku drabble series. AU.

**Characters/Pairing**: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Drabble series title is borrowed from the song "Rain," by Priscilla Ahn.

* * *

**Title**: Water Droplets, part I

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 487

**Created**: April 6th, 2009

**Completed**: April 8th, 2009

**Updated**: January 8th, 2011

**Author's Note**: These stories evolved in to more than just drabbles, but not into a full-fledged story. A relatively coherent plotline is present, though. The original content has been edited for future flow.

* * *

Sakura liked the rain.

The feeling of cool water running over her collar bones, shoulders, arms, wrists, hands; water droplets collecting on her eyelashes and lips, rolling down her cheeks. Clothes becoming soaked through and adhering to her skin. Curiously pink hair sticking to her forehead and neck, the soaked ends barely touching her shoulders (too long, she'll have to cut it again).

And the best place to enjoy rain showers, she discovered, was sitting on the roof of her house. There was just enough water reaching her through the branches of a maple tree in the side yard to keep her both hidden and satisfied.

And, as a bonus, Sakura could see between the maple's branches and into her neighbors' fenced-off property.

Said neighbors had been an object of curiosity to Sakura since the completion of her family's move a month ago. The police chief father and socialite mother were seldom seen by the green-eyed girl from her perch (and an excellent perch it was: the roof's architecture, combined with the thick and leafy maple tree branches, provided first-rate shadowing to keep her unseen).

The only Uchiha - for that was their family name - she saw with any regularity was a boy about her age: out-of-control black hair, athletic build, and from what she could see, _very_ attractive features- enough to make any girl blush as she did when seeing him. He often sat on the covered wooden porch to read.

On one particular rainy day, however, he was nowhere to be seen. In his place was another boy, perhaps six or seven years older, stretched out on the porch floor, arms supporting his upper body.

Dark clothes, dark hair, pale skin. The rest of him was too hazy through the rainfall.

* * *

The next time it rained, he was on the porch again. Intent on observing, Sakura crawled out of her bedroom window and on to the perch as quietly as she could to get a better look.

He had long, shiny black hair (she could see how long it was now that it was down; last time he had worn it tied back, she supposed), long defined limbs, long pale fingers spread over the dark wood. She looked down at her own long fingers; "spider fingers" as Ino called them.

She could see him better this time. The rain wasn't as heavy as before, she thought.

His features were just as aristocratic as the other Uchiha's (his brother, maybe?). Straight nose, high cheekbones, a defined jaw.

He looked up at her - no, in her direction, she assured herself. It was dark where she sat, not to mention mostly obscured by the tree branches.

Sakura shivered as he continued to stare through the branches to where she hid. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her pink hair.

He smirked, causing a furious blush to cover her cheeks.

Her curiosity was definitely piqued.


	2. Water Droplets, part II

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Water Droplets, part II

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 403

**Created**: April 11th, 2009

**Completed**: April 12th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

"If it's not too much to ask, would you be so kind as to tell me just what is so fascinating to you about my yard?" Sakura froze, caught in the act of peeking over the wooden fence enclosing the Uchiha household.

She had been walking through the woods behind her property, intent on escaping her parents' increasingly loud (and angry) voices. The trees were perfect, she had decided, given their as-yet unexplored depths.

All had gone well until she found herself at the Uchiha fence line (she could see their house and the roof of her own across the huge property), at which point the gray clouds began to empty their contents in a steadily increasing rainfall. Sakura decided to retreat to her bedroom for a shower and tea, so she chose to follow the fence back.

When her house, and the Uchiha residence, came into proper view, Sakura realized that she hadn't seen the long-haired man since the last rainy day, and wondered if he would be there, considering it was raining. She certainly hadn't expected him to be on _her_ side of the fence.

He quirked a brow as she let her feet slide down the dark wooden planks. She let go of the fence post she had been gripping and turned rather reluctantly to face him. She swallowed nervously, tensing at the sight in front of her.

_Beautiful_ was the word that came to her mind first. His silky black hair, dripping from the rain fall, was sticking to the sides of his pearly-toned face. There were dark circles and stress lines (which didn't detract from his attractiveness, oh no, not one bit) beneath onyx eyes: eyes that were framed by long sooty lashes that made Sakura almost envious. Perfect black eyebrows, a straight, patrician nose, thin pink lips; each feature being traced by running water droplets.

She, in contrast, felt like a drowned rat.

He coughed slightly, snapping the rosette out of her daze. She shut her eyes tightly closed for a second before focusing on her cherry-red sandals. It would be rude to stare at any part of him, as she knew she would.

"Your name?" His voice was smooth and deep.

"Haruno S-Sakura," she mumbled.

"Sakura-san. I am Uchiha Itachi." She looked up at him, immediately distracted by the patterns the water was tracing over his lips.

She bit her bottom lip.

Sakura loved the rain.


	3. Morning Dew

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Morning Dew

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Word Count**: 412

**Created**: May 4th, 2009

**Completed**: May 8th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

Sunny mornings were mornings that Sakura usually enjoyed.

On sunny mornings, she would ride her lime green beach cruiser to the Yamanaka flower shop and visit Ino, who worked part time there to help out her parents.

On sunny mornings, the two girls would walk around the little suburban town of Shibu, planning their next trip into Konoha.

On sunny mornings, Ino would tell Sakura all about her latest date with "lazy-ass Shika," and Sakura would describe the latest book she had finished reading.

This particular sunny morning, however, Sakura couldn't seem to focus.

"Forehead, oh _billboard brow_," Ino cooed at the daydreaming pinkette.

No response.

"SAKURA!" Ino shoved the green-eyed girl sideways and Sakura fell off the bench the two had been sitting on. She glared at the vivacious blonde smirking down at her.

"Damnit, pig, that _hurt_," she growled, wiping her hands on her pants. The morning dew still held to the grass.

"Serves you right for not telling me about him!" Ino huffed playfully, helping Sakura up. Sakura looked at her childhood friend suspiciously.

"How did you-?"

"Oh _please_, give me some credit!" Ino chirped, throwing her arm around Sakura's shoulders as she inspected her perfectly manicured nails. "I can read you like a book- and you're only ever this pensive when there's a guy involved. Believe me," she rolled her eyes, "It happens every time."

"Ino! I've only ever liked _one _person! _Five _years ago!" Sakura said in protest.

"I know. And you haven't pouted like this in my presence since!" She was looking way too smug, Sakura thought bitterly. "What was that guy's name again?"

"Sai," Sakura muttered, taking advantage of the changing subject.

Ino's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, yeah! Didn't he turn out to be gay or something?"

"Oh shut it! He did not, he moved to Moushuu!"

"Oh, well, whatever. So, who is he?"

Sakura sighed. Ino wasn't going to drop it, not if the determined set of her expression was any indication.

"He's… my neighbor." Sakura lifted her gaze to the blue-eyed blonde.

The pinkette burst out laughing.

Ino blushed a bit and recovered herself from the moment of horror and shock. "Okay, either you _really _do mean that creepy Ebisu guy, or you're talking about the other neighbors… Who are they, again…" A slight pause, then a strange, hungry look, a look that Sakura feared slightly, crept onto Ino's face. She grinned devilishly at the green-eyed girl.

"You like an Uchiha."


	4. Thunder

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Thunder

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 369

**Created**: April 28th, 2009

**Completed**: May 1st, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was too tired to deal with Uzumaki Naruto today. He had not slept well the night before, and he hadn't even eaten anything substantial yet. Alas, the two had put off their over-the-summer AP Government project for too long.

_How did the dobe even get into AP Government?_

It was a downpour outside, the thunder drowning out any other sound and the lightning blinding, so it didn't come as a surprise to the young Uchiha when the doorbell rang before he even heard Naruto's ancient orange truck coming up the road. Trudging down the stairs, he was rather surprised that the dobe didn't have his face pressed against the window- or had rung the bell repeatedly to hurry Sasuke up. Maybe today wouldn't be that terrible.

He opened the door.

He decided he was definitely _not _looking at Uzumaki Naruto.

"What?" he said, rather irritably, to the drenched pink haired- _pink-haired_- girl… Thing standing on the porch. She smiled at him. He returned it with a blank stare.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Is Uchiha Itachi-san at home?" she asked politely, her voice light and smooth.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl. She didn't seem like a typical rabid Uchiha-loving female, but one could never be too careful…

"Sasuke." he turned to look at his brother, who was standing at the foot of the stairs, a folded blue towel in hand. "Naruto-kun is pulling up. Please allow Sakura-san to come inside." The younger boy shrugged his shoulders, stepping to the side so the Sakura girl could enter. He watched her skeptically as she slipped out of wet shoes and took the towel from Itachi with a quiet "thank you," following him into the kitchen.

"Hoy, teme!" Sasuke's attention returned to the outside of the house, where Naruto was running towards the front door. The tall blonde crossed the threshold, running his hand through his slightly damp hair. Sasuke shut the door behind Naruto and headed back upstairs, pausing slightly so Naruto could catch up.

"Sasuke, who was that girl that came in here?" the blonde asked. The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes. Typical Naruto and his one-track mind.

"Dunno," he responded. "Let's just get this project done."


	5. Clouds

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Clouds

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 225

**Created**: April 13th, 2009

**Completed**: April 20th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

He was twenty-two to her seventeen. He was poised and collected to her eclectic and wild.

He was ridiculously handsome, she considered herself ridiculously ordinary- sans the pink hair.

And she had asked him on a date.

Sakura didn't know what had come over her. It had just… Exploded out of her mouth. She had been mortified, of course, and would have laughed at the face Itachi made because of her outburst (the surprise almost apparent on his usually stoic features was quite comical) in any other situation.

She groaned aloud and ran a hand through her newly cut, barely chin-length short hair. She looked up at the dark gray clouds threatening to dump water at any second.

This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to have said that.

So they had started up an acquaintance after he caught her spying a month ago. And so she had a ridiculously out of control crush on the man. She should not have just blurted something so… So…

Mortifying. Completely mortifying. He was never, ever, ever going to talk to her _ever_ again.

A raindrop fell on the tip of her nose. She scrunched it up, trying to relieve the tickle. Tickles are not acceptable in such circumstances.

How could she fix it? What could she say?

"Let's go to lunch on Monday, Sakura-san."


	6. PuddleWonderful

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Puddle-Wonderful

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Disclaimer**: The drabble's title, "Puddle-Wonderful," and the later mention of "mud-luscious" are both borrowed from the e. e. cummings poem [in Just-].

**Word Count**: 761

**Created**: April 20th, 2009

**Completed**: April 23rd, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

Haruno-san had been quite impressed that Sakura, her quiet little daughter, was able to befriend one of the Uchiha boys, but was even more surprised when she had asked permission to go to lunch with him that day.

Of course, she could voice no objections. Sakura had never shown much interest in boys (though she was still a bit worried when Sakura clarified that "Itachi-san's the long-haired one"), and even though he was five years senior to the green-eyed seventeen-year-old, Haruno-san did not doubt that he was an incredibly well-mannered (and well-bred) gentleman.

_And _she had it from Yoshino Nara-san down the street that both Uchiha boys were at the top of their schools in the way of grades and involvement. Not to mention the Uchiha clan was quite well-off…

When he rang their doorbell at eleven-thirty sharp, his black hair neatly pulled back and a white collared shirt buttoned, pressed, and tucked in to tasteful gray slacks, Haruno-san was almost at a loss for words. She was, however, able to offer the fellow something to drink (which he politely declined) before Sakura came barreling down the stairs.

Haruno-san fought to not close her eyes in embarrassment. Sakura was wearing skin-tight lime corduroy capris, with those god-awful bright yellow sandals of hers. The peach button-up shirt was decent enough, and her hair (wavy pink and clipped out of her face) was presentable; but all of the accessorizing made Haruno-san's fingers twitch.

Before she could say anything to her daughter, though, the Uchiha smiled slightly and offered Sakura his arm. The teenage girl blushed tomato red and took it, waving goodbye to her mother.

Haruno-san shook her head and returned to the living room as soon as the front door shut.

* * *

Itachi was _very _amused.

This pink-haired, green-eyed girl had appeared on a roof, spying on him, one day, then across a table on a date with him the next.

Of course he agreed to her suggestion that they go out to eat. Itachi enjoyed her company a great deal, and therefore saw no reason to deny her. They had been sharing tea together for quite some time; It was only natural that tea progress to lunch.

The fact that she was extraordinarily mature for her age was an added bonus. She was not bothered by the typical teenager's woes: no complaints about her personal life (a part of her life she tended to avoid, he noticed), no issues with friendships, no inane subject matters. Instead, she talked about the new art exhibit downtown, how excited she was to begin university, her desire to stay in an ice hotel at least one time in her life, and even discussed the effect coronal mass ejections have on electronics.

He had guessed her intentions for such an erratic conversation almost immediately, said intentions only serving to amuse him even more.

For the past month their _tête-à-tête_'s had been quiet and simplistic. Now, she was throwing as many possible subjects as she could at him, in the hopes that he would grab on and run with one.

Itachi smirked inwardly as he stirred the cup of coffee in front of him and continued to observe the girl. There was no sign of nervousness in her voice or body movements. Her sentences flowed naturally and she did not shake more than usual. Instead, excitement and happiness radiated off her; and also an underlying patience- one that, perhaps, was dissipating in light of his bare minimum involvement in the conversation. Yet how could he interrupt this display of character, one that he found incredibly fascinating and near-intoxicating? She was simply too enjoyable to observe- small, sweeping motions with her forearms and hands, her expressions equally interesting; the quirk of a shapely eyebrow; the scrunch of her button nose; emotions flashing in bright jade-green eyes; long fingers brushing through her curious pink hair (pink hair that, in the sunlight, shone with red and gold too); smiling pink lips and bright white teeth-

"'Puddle-wonderful,' I've always loved those two words put together," she said abruptly as she glanced out of the window. The sun was peaking through the gray clouds, glinting off the water left over from the early morning's rain shower. He studied the profile of her cream-colored face, and found himself thinking her to be quite… Pretty. He smirked.

If there was one thing that Uchiha Itachi prided himself on, it was his _own_ patience- because, in the end, Uchiha Itachi _always_ gets what he wants.

"I prefer 'mud-luscious,'" he purred, awakening a blush in Sakura's cheeks.


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Calm Before the Storm

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 413

**Created**: May 10th, 2009

**Completed**: May 11th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

The Uchihas had quickly become famous when they permanently moved to their suburban property at the beginning of young Uchiha Sasuke's junior year. Perhaps most discussed of the four was Uchiha Fugaku, who had revolutionized the police force in not only Konoha but the surrounding areas.

And if Fugaku was first for his accomplishments, then Uchiha Itachi was a very close second. Itachi had graduated with top marks and a perfect record from high school, had earned a full-ride scolarship to the University of Houka, Konoha (the oldest and most prestigious undergraduate school in the entire country), and had completed his bachelor's degree in Psychology and Political Science with a perfect 4.0 GPA. In the coming fall semester, it was rumored he was to continue with Konoha's graduate school and obtain his MA and PhD.

Therefore, it really wasn't a surprise that Shikamaru almost spit out his mouthful of coffee when he saw Ino's closest friend walking with the brilliant Uchiha enigma as if they were _more than just well-acquainted_.

Shikamaru remembered Sakura from sophomore year, when she had still attended public school. Very intelligent; her marks would have been close to his, if he had ever bothered trying. He couldn't, however, figure out what about her had caught, of all people, Itachi's attention.

She had been considered one of the more antisocial wallflowers of their school, and any attention she had received was either due to her friendship with Ino, or her particularly odd hair color and rather large forehead.

Shikamaru remembered Ino complaining about all the girls who used to pick on Sakura for her forehead, stealing the Yamanaka girl's pet-name for the little pinkette and using it as a weapon. He also remembered how not in a thousand years would Sakura ever say a word, unless it was directly to Ino, or if she was answering a question.

He continued to watch the two as they sat down at a park bench across the street from the café Shikamaru was sitting in- Sakura talking rather animatedly, Itachi's attention strictly focused on her- even though the weather outside was slowly making it clear that they were sitting in the calm before the storm.

She seemed so much more vivid and alive than when she had attended high school; he would have thought it was someone completely different if he hadn't seen her three weeks ago at the flower shop.

Something had changed in the slight rosette.

Shikamaru furrowed his brow.

_Mendoukousai._


	8. Thunder Reprise

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Thunder Reprise

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 731

**Created**: May 4th, 2009

**Completed**: May 9th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

"Happy birthday, teme!" Naruto shouted, which was then chorused by everyone else on the first floor (though "teme" was generously replaced with "Sasuke") the moment the young Uchiha walked downstairs to investigate all of the commotion.

A commotion that, along with the distant thunder, had awoken him from his rest (_not _a nap: Uchihas do _not _nap).

When he saw just what was waiting for him in the kitchen and attached living room, Sasuke was sorely tempted to make a hasty retreat and barricade himself in his bedroom.

People he recognized as fellow students, family, family friends, prominent members of society, and his aniki's schoolmates even, were all gathered on the first floor of his home for Sasuke's seventeenth birthday.

Naruto was standing in the middle of it all, one arm supporting a bowl of potato crisps, the other wrapped around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke made a mental note to beat the dobe's ass as soon as possible. Who else could have been behind something as ridiculous as this?

A once-over of the rooms revealed dog-boy Kiba and star soccer player Rock Lee struggling for control of the stereo;

Gekkou Hayate sitting next to Hatake Kakashi and that creepy girl Anko, who was heckling a flustered Iruka;

Police officer Uchiha Obito and his wife Rin laughing over their glasses of wine;

The artist Deidara and Sarutobi Kurenai building a 3-D puzzle with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon;

Namikaze Minato (the governor of Konoha), Suigetsu (the school swim team's champion), and Sasuke's cousin (KPD detective Uchiha Shisui), cheering on Tsunade (dean of medicine at Godaime General Hospital) and Kisame (Suigetsu's surrogate father) as they each chugged a bottle of sake;

Tenten and Hyuuga Neji sitting on the couch with the foreign exchange students from Suna, Gaara and Temari;

Naruto's godfather Jiraiya talking animatedly with the chemistry professor, Orochimaru;

Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Ino, chatting with the redhead Karin and her cousin Juugo;

Antisocial Shino sitting at a table with Akimichi Chouji and the oncologist Shizune (who was receiving rather suggestive looks from Genma, Shisui's partner);

Asuma drinking a beer with Sarutobi Hiruzen, Nara Shikaku, Sasuke's grandfather Uchiha Madara, Yamanaka Inoichi, Judge Hyuuga Hiyashi, Akimichi Chouza, and Sasuke's father Fugaku;

His aniki, Itachi, talking to the surgeon Sasori;

Hyuuga Hanabi sharing a vegetable platter with Gekkou Yuugao, Inuzuka Hana, and Uzumaki Kushina;

His mother, Mikoto, welcoming inside a new guest with curiously pink hair…

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Itachi excused himself from the redheaded doctor and made his way over to Mikoto and the little sprite of a girl, who was accompanied by a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and green eyes and a tall man with salt-and-pepper auburn hair and a kind look about him.

He couldn't hear anything over the ruckus of conversations and the near-blaring techno music (apparently Lee had succeeded) but it did not take superhuman hearing to be able to deduce what was going on.

The young Uchiha grabbed a can of the nearest liquid, popped it open, and started drinking, still watching his mother and brother smile- _his aniki was smiling_- at the girl and her parents.

He almost choked (but Uchihas _do not choke_) on the very carbonated soda as his mother started laughing and _put her arm around Sakura _(he remembered her name now).

Sasuke continued to watch the five as they walked over to Tsunade and Kisame, as the mother and Tsunade embraced (the resemblance led him to believe they were related), and as father and daughter shook everyone's hands.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN! THAT WAS YOU AT THE DOOR TWO WEEKS AGO!" Naruto's obnoxiously loud yell echoed across the room as he tackled a laughing Sakura, Hinata following close behind him. The Hyuuga heiress hugged Sakura as soon as Naruto let go, followed by an ecstatic Tenten who pounced on both girls as Ino skipped over.

Then Lee and Kiba approached, Lee shouting "Oh, fairest, loveliest Sakura-san! My beautiful blossom, it has been too long!" while Kiba grinned wolfishly at the pinkette. At this point, Itachi interfered and took the pink haired girl by the arm before anyone else could hug her (particularly the exuberant Rock Lee and perverted Kiba, Sasuke suspected), while Sakura's mother and father talked to Tsunade, Mikoto, Shisui, and Minato (Kisame and Suigetsu had drifted over to Sasori).

Sasuke shook his head. He was clearly missing something.


	9. Like Lightning

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Like Lightning

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 820

**Created**: May 3rd, 2009

**Completed**: May 11th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

How was this happening? Sakura couldn't be sure. She hadn't been sure for the past two days- the last month and a half, really. Lying awake and staring at her light blue ceiling (with the now-fading glow-in-the-dark stars) at three a.m. wasn't helping her brain function any better, either.

Sighing, she sat up in her futon and switched on the floor lamp nearest to her.

There was hardly anything in Sakura's room besides books: of every genre, size, purpose and age. Three large bookshelves that reached all the way to her ceiling were not enough to contain them all, and so it was that piles and stacks seemed to create a veritable obstacle course throughout the bedroom. Many of the book piles had been converted into tables of a sort, with lamps, water glasses and photos resting on them.

Not to mention the many intriguing and/or useless bits and bobs lying about…

The rosette ran her hands through tousled locks, slightly overwhelmed (as usual) by all the clutter. Grabbing a throw pillow, she sat in the green velvet armchair by her window and switched on her nearly-buried turntable. If she couldn't fall asleep, she might as well not-sleep to some George Winston.

It wasn't long until Sakura's though process drifted to the heart of her insomnia. It had been so lonsince she had seen Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten... So many of her old school friends, really. She was still reeling at the irony of seeing everyone at her, ah, _charming acquaintance's family shindig_.

They had all gone to elementary and middle school together, although Tenten, Neji and Lee had been a year ahead. Their close friendship had given Sakura the feeling of having a second family, especially in middle school; a family that never failed to be there when she needed them the most .

It had not been until Sakura's eighth grade year that everything seemed to burst at the seams.

First, the Hyuuga cousins had left for a private boarding school in the city, then Tenten had moved to Suna to live with her aunt.

Lee had received a soccer scholarship to the same private school Neji and Hinata went to; Shino and Kiba both signed up for study abroad programs in Ame and Kumo respectively.

But the hardest blow came when Naruto left to travel the world with his godfather. Next to Ino, he had been Sakura's closest friend.

Freshman year, it was only Ino and Sakura again, like on that first day in preschool.

Contact with everyone had ceased entirely over the summer preceding Sakura's sophomore year. Now that she thought about it, that was probably the time she started seriously considering leaving high school to pursue a different path: a decision, she now realized, had perhaps been based less on her desire to further herself like everyone else had, and more on her own emotional troubles.

Now that she looked back on her decision, though, she didn't regret it like she used to. The past year had been hell, to be sure- condensing two years of study into one tends to suck a lot. Even if she had just been running away in the beginning, discovering what she was really meant to be couldn't have happened if she had stayed in public school.

Her green eyes drifted over to the calendar hanging by the door; she officially began at UHK in three weeks.

The events, the choices, _everything _in Sakura's life seemed to be catching up to her (and giving her insomnia); yet, as she stood up from the chair and slid open the window, she wasn't overwhelmed.

And as she climbed up to the place that provided her a rather magical view of the stars peeking through bright green maple leaves, the lightning that should have been coursing through her veins at this turning point in her life was oddly numbed, as if she was only seeing the storm from miles away.

At this moment, the only thing that affected Sakura's senses was something quite... distracting, when it came to everything else. Something that had broken down all her defenses and barriers concerning the unfamiliar in record time; something that overwhelmed her thoughts at inopportune (and opportune) moments; some_one _with silky raven black hair and dark onyx eyes.

Someone who smelled (deliciously) of cinnamon and cedar, and in the rain, even citrus- smells which had a tendency to invade her senses at the most random moments and completely take her breath away for an indefinite period of time.

Someone who she finally, _finally_, felt like she was beginning to understand (even if it was just a bit), someone who she was itching to learn more about.

Someone who made her yearn for rainy days _more than anything_.

Because rainy days were their days.

Sakura's gaze wandered over to the Uchiha property, a small smile lighting up her face. She'd be ready for anything.


	10. Forecast

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Forecast

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 853

**Created**: May 2nd, 2009

**Completed**: May 14th, 2009

**Updated**: January 8th, 2011

* * *

Thin rays of morning light were just beginning to reach the floor of Itachi's bedroom. This side of the world had been lightening for the better part of two hours- every second of which he had been awake for.

Itachi kept his gaze trained on the white ceiling, contemplating the possible causes for his increasingly frequent sleepless nights.

He had already ruled out his sleeping arrangements as the cause, or in any way contributing to it. His simple wooden platform bed and firm mattress had never given him any feeling of discomfort- quite the opposite, in fact. The white Egyptian cotton sheets, though relatively new, were soft and breathable: hardly characteristics that would affect his sleeping patterns.

Nothing in his room had changed in any way to put him at unease; the bedside lamp, nightstand, small bookshelf, and wooden chair were as they always had been. All doors were closed, no clutter was present, his glass of water was on a coaster, and he had cleaned the bedroom the previous morning.

For a while he had thought that perhaps the air was too dry, and the addition of a humidifier moistened the climate satisfactorily- unfortunately, though, it did nothing for his dilemma.

He had then begun to wonder about the possibility of a not-so-immediate effectuation.

School had never been a stress for Itachi, so the commencement of the fall semester rapidly approaching was an illogical choice to pin his insomnia to. Money certainly was not the issue- nor would it ever be- and neither was food. He was very careful to eat a proper diet, as well as exercise for at least an hour every day, both of which _promote_ good sleeping habits rather than effect them.

He was in perfect health (aside from the not-sleeping), and so was the rest of his family. He had no reason to worry about anyone in his acquaintance.

The light was getting brighter. Itachi sighed and sat up in his bed, running a hand through his somewhat tousled hair. He could hear his mother moving about in the kitchen. Slipping out from between the sheets, he padded to the door that led to his bathroom.

Ten minutes later, his face washed, hair pulled back, teeth brushed, with a simple collared white button-up and grey slacks on, Itachi exited his bedroom to assist Mikoto with breakfast. He could hear the radio playing from its place in his father's study as he walked down the hallway:

"_-The forecast for today is mostly cloudy, with a good chance of thunder showers later this afternoon-"_

His mother wasn't the only one present in the large kitchen. Uchiha Madara sat at the kitchen table, his hands folded in front of him and eyes closed. Mikoto was busying herself at the sink; her back was turned to the two Uchiha males.

"Ojii-san," Itachi said, voice and face carefully devoid of emotion. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Madara opened his eyes and gazed at Fugaku's eldest, his eyes narrowing with the passing seconds. He spoke, finally: "It has come to my attention, Itachi, that you intend to continue your education."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "This is old news."

"Also, that you have decided to complete a Ph. D. in psychology," the old Uchiha responded, almost spitting out the words. Mikoto placed down the towel she had been using to dry a dish and left the kitchen. Itachi watched her before she turned the corner into the hallway.

Madara continued. "What exactly do you intend to do with it?"

"Practice, of course."

"I thought you understood your duty to your family, to the honorable Uchiha name."

"I do not enjoy the political sciences, ojii-san," Itachi said, crossing his arms and leaning against the marble countertop, his countenance still impassive. "I made that very clear to you and the rest of the family."

Madara closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking again. "It is not about what you like, boy. It is about the good of the family. Your place is in the governing of this city- not in making friends with its outcasts." His gaze locked on Itachi's, the threat held within them... Not exactly subtle.

Itachi sighed inwardly. His insomnia, suddenly, made perfect sense.

* * *

"_I have made arrangements for you to study with an old colleague of mine for this school year. You leave for Amegakure within the month."_

"_I'm not partial to leaving Konohagakure at this time, ojii-san."_

"_That's too bad. For your brother, at least."_

"_My threat still stands, Uchiha Madara. I will not hesitate-"_

"_Oh, but you will this time, Itachi-kun. Hiyashi-san is, shall we say, no longer in a position to rule in your favor should you move forward with your little plan, what with his precious Hanabi in a rather precarious spot."_

"_What have you done with her-"_

"_It's not what _I _have done with her, dear Itachi-kun. Oh, no- it's what _can _be done to her. The same goes for your dear Sasuke-kun; or have you forgotten?_

"_I have not."_

"_Good."_


	11. MouthWatering

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Mouth-Watering

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 689

**Created**: May 5th, 2009

**Completed**: May 16th, 2009

**Updated**: January 8th, 2011

* * *

Packing was such a pain.

All that was left in Sakura's room were the bookshelves (she had bought some that wouldn't be too difficult to move), the books she was leaving behind (far less than she should be), and a sleeping bag on the floor for the next two nights until she moved into her apartment.

Stretching her arms, the young rosette walked over to the window and leaned against it, looking outside. Sakura counted her blessings that TenTen had decided to live off-campus with her. She needed peace and quiet for studying- something she knew she wouldn't get in a dorm.

It was still light outside, around six-thirty or seven she estimated- given the shadowing- which meant...

Eyes widening, Sakura dashed for the door.

* * *

_I have to save him_, he thinks to himself, over and over, about his (innocent, so innocent) little brother. The brother who has done nothing (_nothing_) to deserve the fate his hateful family will chain him with.

Unbreakable, poisonous chains.

Itachi understands now. _I can save him_, he thinks.

And he will.

Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of his clan, obedient son, loving brother-

"Itachi-san."

* * *

She could see him sitting on one of the neighborhood park's benches, their designated meeting place for many a summer evening like this. Her eyes softened and her pace slowed as she took in the image before her.

Itachi's long, silky black hair was down today. He was wearing a dark short-sleeved shirt with grey pants, legs crossed and a hardbound book open in his hands. A smile spread across her face at the pair of glasses he was wearing, which made him look...

_Mouth-watering_, Ino's voice whispered wickedly in her mind.

Sakura's smile widened. _Yeah, mouth-watering_.

"Itachi-san," she said, approaching the bench. He shifted a bit on the wooden bench, closing the book (which she could now see was Boris Pasternak's "Dr. Zhivago") and looked up at the green-eyed girl.

"Sakura-san, how are you this evening?"

"So tired," she said, stifling a yawn, "but I'm really excited. I finished all of my packing today, you see." She sat next to the Uchiha. "How are you?"

"I am well."

"That's good to hear."

Watching him was becoming somewhat addictive for her. Itachi's face was barely turned toward her, both dark_dark _eyes on her own green ones from behind the glass lenses. She couldn't tear her gaze away.

Even after all this time, he was more enchanting than was good for her health.

Sakura cleared her throat before her blush could become too noticeable.

"So, uh, I hope you're ready for school. The graduate campus is brilliant! Are you going to commute from home?"

"Actually, no."

The rosette raised an eyebrow at her generally impassive companion. Did she just hear a hint of emotion (since, from her experience, "excitement" was _not_ a part of Uchiha Itachi's expressible vocabulary) in that (sinfully silky) voice?

The exceedingly quiet and reserved nature of the Uchiha heir incensed Sakura's curiosity to ridiculous levels. Every time she caught a hint of _anything_ in his demeanor, she could barely contain her fascination and need to see more.

This time was no different.

"Why?"

* * *

Itachi could not fathom how the rosette sitting next to him managed to get under his skin- much like she was demonstrating now.

Perhaps it was her child-like need to hear about absolutely everything, or the way her jade-green eyes seemed to widen when she wanted something from him, maybe even the barely visible pout in her lower lip which seemed to effect everyone around her (including, unfortunately, himself); more than likely it was a combination of all three.

He sighed, almost imperceptibly. Secrecy be damned; this (_his_, a dark recess of his mind whispered) pink-haired pixie had become a part of his life in a way he hadn't foreseen that she would.

"It is best if I do not continue to reside under my family's roof. I suppose my reasons would fall under the Act of Rebellion category, if you wish to know." _Some of them, at least._

"Is that so?"

She sounded much too curious (much too alluring).

"Do tell, Itachi-san."


	12. Waterworks, part I

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Waterworks I

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 611

**Created**: May 10th, 2009

**Completed**: May 24th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

"Just- twist it a little more- argh!" The grey velveteen couch Sakura and TenTen had been struggling with for the past hour finally squeezed its way through the kitchen doorway and into the living room. TenTen went sprawling backwards; Sakura found herself with a face full of couch. Extricating herself from the cushion, Sakura blew the stray strands of pink hair out of her mouth and readjusted her sweatshirt that had been threatening to strangle her. With a yelp, Sakura slid from the cushion and onto the floor.

Following her escapade/episode, Sakura got up and went to check on TenTen who hadn't made a sound...

... Yet.

Chuckling a bit herself at seeing TenTen's cheeks red with silent laughter, Sakura asked "What's so funny?"

"The couch... You... Haaa, ha, ha..." The brunette was practically doubled over.

A little miffed, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oy, it wasn't _that_ funny." TenTen shook her head between fits.

Gaining control of her laughter, TenTen wiped her eyes, looked up at Sakura, and began laughing again. Sakura cracked a smile. Alright, so it was pretty funny.

* * *

Sakura and TenTen found it almost unbelievable how much they had lucked out with the place. The apartment had originally been a dance studio; their living room was a large, rectangular sort of affair, with worn wooden floors and the mirrors and railing intact. When the curtains were pulled back from the windows, the mirrors reflected the whole of East Konoha- arguably one of the best views in the city.

Sakura thanked the fates that TenTen's aunt was a real estate agent.

By seven o'clock that evening, everything was cleaned, dusted, and in its place, and both girls were completely exhausted. TenTen went to bed soon after a bowl of cereal, but Sakura decided to stay up a bit longer.

In retrospect, even though she was bone-tired, moving in to the apartment had been nothing compared to the fiasco of the morning's well-wishers.

Sakura half smiled, half grimaced at the memories as she stared out the huge windows in the dance studio-turned-living room.

Ino had begun wailing her sorrow five minutes into the breakfast, lamenting the loss of her best friend and demanding shopping trips every weekend (which Sakura had hastily agreed to, so as to save her mother's table cloth from becoming permanently stained with Ino's makeup).

Naruto soon after started whining that the two university students had better invite him over for sleepovers each month, which Kiba agreed to wholeheartedly (Naruto had been completely oblivious to the disapproving stares he had received from his mother and Sakura's parents throughout the less-than-tactful tirade; Kiba had received a smack from his sister Hana).

Sakura had caught Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata looking rather mortified when Naruto's sub-par "Stupid Things that You Shouldn't Say" filtration system became particularly faulty; she almost laughed when, halfway through, the Uchiha boy began to slowly inch his chair away from the obnoxious Uzumaki, whose arms had started flailing in grand sweeping gestures as he became more passionate.

So passionate, in fact, that poor Hinata eventually had to dive out of the way- right into the tea cart, which went crashing into the buffet table, wiping out the after-breakfast food and much of Haruno-san's china.

At this point, Sakura had felt like picking up her plate, half-empty of the banana pancakes, and smacking herself on the forehead with it repeatedly. She was only stopped by Uchiha Itachi's hand on her wrist- which had shocked her out of further action more than anything.

Especially when it stayed there for the remainder of the breakfast.

Sakura smiled. _Speaking of Itachi..._ Sakura fumbled for the cellphone in her pocket.


	13. Running Water, Waterworks, part II

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Running Water (Waterworks II)

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 294

**Created**: May 11th, 2009

**Completed**: May 31st, 2009

**Updated**: January 8th, 2011

* * *

It was decent enough, Itachi conceded, as he looked around the simply decorated apartment he had managed to obtain earlier that week.

Small kitchenette with white tile counters and modern cabinets and appliances; light hardwood floors and victorian crown molding; walls and ceiling painted white; marble-tiled bathroom with shower, toilet, and sink; spacious bedroom with a walk-in closet; large windows in every room.

Itachi glanced out of the living room window. He did not feel as high up as he was, on the twelfth floor of the century-old building.

At least the place had running water.

Turning from the window, he observed the cardboard boxes filled with his (very few) belongings and the disassembled furniture leaning against the wall. Ironic, that he had barely moved in and was already leaving.

Itachi looked out of the window again, focusing his gaze on the setting sun across the western side of Konoha. The colors were stunning oranges and yellows, diffusing into crimson red and dark pink as the light reached towards its violet blanket. The outlined buildings were like black fingers, grasping for downy peach pillows, their lit windows glittering like diamond and silver in soft light.

The doorbell rang, and Itachi turned away from the tired sun.

It was Sasori, the surgeon who would be staying in Itachi's flat while he was... away.

"Come in," the Uchiha stated simply, stepping back.

* * *

_"Sakura-san, I'm glad you called."_

_"Oh, really? Well that's good, ha, ha. How are you, Itachi-san?"_

_"I am well. How was unpacking?"_

_"Oh it went swimmingly! The place looks great, I'm so happy, and so is TenTen. I'd be raging if I had to live on campus-"_

_"Sakura."_

_"... Itachi-san?"_

_"Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"_

_"Y-yeah, I'd love to... Itachi."_


	14. Waterworks, part III

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Waterworks III

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 190

**Created**: June 7th, 2009

**Completed**: June 12th, 2009

**Updated**: January 8th, 2011

* * *

"I'm leaving for Amegakure tomorrow morning."

She's too innocent, he thinks, as her green eyes light up in excitement for him, as she sets down her chopsticks and abandons the vegetable tempura.

"That's brilliant! I've always wanted to go to Ame, Shino used to write to me about how beautiful the rain was- how long will you be gone?"

He watches, as she sips her shirley temple.

"A year. Perhaps more."

He watches as she tries to hide her shock...

Then her pain.

* * *

One kiss, she thinks, wasn't nearly enough compensation.

One kiss was not an equivalent exchange for him to leave, no matter the reasons.

No matter if it would save his brother from the grasping claws of his clan- at least for now.

No matter if it was only a year (maybe).

No matter if she had only known him for the summer.

No matter if it was the best damn kiss she had ever had.

No, Sakura thinks, as she scrubs furiously at the already polished silverware in the apartment kitchen with a sympathetic TenTen (sleeping) at the table, she would never nevereverever forgive him.

Damn Uchihas.


	15. Frozen

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Frozen

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 213

**Created**: June 11th, 2009

**Completed**: June 14th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

It's autumn, and the silverware's sparkling.

Sakura's classes are frustrating, but necessary.

Her friends are closer to her than ever before, especially TenTen.

She works part time for Shizune-san in the Medical school's library.

Naruto comes to visit, on occasion even with Sasuke (oh, she never realized just how similar they are- but still different enough to drive her to the brink of agony), who watches her as she smiles and laughs and jumps around and still looks just a little broken.

The weather changes slowly, the bright green burning into red and gold, fire that Konoha's famous for.

It's almost winter.

And she hates how he's still in every pair of dark eyes, in every window during a rainstorm.

* * *

It's November twenty-sixth, and the windowpanes of Itachi's study are covered in frozen ice crystals.

Law school is nothing but tedium, his fellow students equally so.

Home seems to be farther and farther away each week, a home he never imagined would be missed so acutely.

His prescription has changed, again- he is almost always wearing the black-framed glasses now (much to his annoyance).

Everything in this water-covered land is dark and cold and nothinglikeher_atall._

He perseveres. This must be done.

The frozen winter will melt into spring.

And he will be patient.


	16. Melted

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Melted

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 145

**Created**: June 17th, 2009

**Completed**: June 19th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

"Do you still think about my brother?"

Sakura choked on her gulp of tea.

"What?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I hardly see the need to repeat myself."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _Damn Uchihas, damn their egos, damn their inherent snarkiness, damn damn damn-_

"Answer the question, Sakura."

A long pause.

"Of course I do."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!"

March 28th.

"We're going shopping- on me, forehead!"

"I hope you like the knives I bought you."

"I don't know what it's for, Sakura-chan, but it smells nice?"

"Lovely Sakura-san! Please accept these flowers as a token of my undying love-"

"Kiba, take the ribbon OFF your head!"

"S-Sakura-chan, I thought you might like some books..."

"Oi, Sakura! Happy eighteenth birthday!"

* * *

One card in the mail, in a plain white envelope with neat handwriting.

_I'm coming home._

The snow has melted, and there are rainclouds in the distance.


	17. Flowing

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Flowing

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 264

**Created**: July 1st, 2009

**Completed**: July 14th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

Her hair is longer than he's ever seen her keep it.

Shiny and curled and still pink and halfway down her shoulders.

He grips his cup of tea until the heat seared his palm.

She's only across the street- if he ran fast enough- maybe-

She's gone.

"Aniki," Sasuke's voice breaks Itachi's thought process, and the elder Uchiha _almost_ growls.

* * *

"Saki, have you heard from him?"

"Just that one card."

"Maybe you should call Sasuke-kun...?"

"No. If he wants to see me, he'll make it happen."

"Alright."

* * *

It's two days later, and he sees her again:

She's sitting on a bench, reading a bright-coloured paperback book- there's a pile of books beside her.

Should he approach her? Would that be too sudden? He's been struggling with the idea of contacting her for a week and three days now.

He narrows his eyes, then strides purposefully towards the bench.

She does not look up from her book as he sits down (he sees the title; "Everything Is Illuminated").

Her concentration does not break after one minute and twenty-seven seconds. He clears his throat, and whispers her name.

* * *

"Sakura..."

She shuts her eyes. Now, even the late spring breeze is going to torture her?

"Haruno Sakura."

She raises an eyebrow at the persistent act of nature. Chemical lobotomization of the emotional centers in her brain is starting to look like quite the favourable option.

"Open your eyes, Sakura."

... She does.

He's looking straight at her, dark eyes and pale skin and black hair.

And he's beautiful.

"Itachi...?"

"Let's go to dinner. You won't regret it."


	18. Blue Skies and Moonlight

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Blue Skies and Sunshine, Moonlight at Midnight

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 157

**Created**: June 14th, 2009

**Completed**: July 30th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

**Author's Note**: Omake no. 1 – Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

"Hinata-chaaaaan!" Hyuuga Hinata could recognize that voice anywhere. She spun around, away from TenTen and Neji, and braced herself for the bear-like grip her Naruto was about to administer. She giggled as he nuzzled her collarbone and spun her around, their graduation gowns twirling around their legs.

"We did it! We graduated!" He says, touching his nose to hers as she blushes and smiles. "Of course you were the smartest in our class, even if that Sasuke-teme was valedictorian!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." The blush deepens.

He smiles affectionately at her, before his face lights up and he grabs her hands. "Hey Hinata-chan! The gang's going to meet Sasuke's older brother and Sakura-chan for some tempura, and you should definitely come with us!"

"Ah, yes, TenTen-san and Neji-san mentioned it-"

"Let's go!"

"Eeh!" Hinata looks behind her at a laughing TenTen and stoic Neji; "I'll see you there!" Looking forward, she smiles.

She'd rather go with Naruto, anyways.


	19. Monsoon

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Monsoon

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 578

**Created**: September 1st, 2009

**Completed**: September 10th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

**Author's Note**: This drabble is set about two months following no. 17.

* * *

"M-my fish died!"

Itachi blinks, ever so slowly looking up from his copy of _The World as Will and Representation_, and stares at the pink-haired monsoon in front of him. He thinks of reaching for her face and wiping away the tears- an impulse only, as he's too busy wondering at such intense emotion for an inconsequential betta fish.

Though, if anyone could form an emotional attachment to a 4.8 centimeter-long purple _Betta splendens_, it would be Haruno Sakura.

Itachi attempts to discover, somewhere in his memory, something that made her fish extraordinary, as Sakura grabs his book out of his hands, throws it aside, and curls in his arms (which he by no means protests, no sir). Something that would make it's death tragic.

"P-poor Fitzy…"

Ah, yes, the fish had a name. Fitzwilliam Darcy, curtesy of Jane Austen. Though a name doesn't make a fish extraordinary. He remembered that whenever he would walk past the large glass flower vase that was the fish's domain, it would become rather violent- as much as a fish can be violent. That's hardly an endearing property, however.

"I've h-had him for mo-mo-months!"

Months is hardly long enough to become attached to a _fish_-

"Ever since T-Ten-Ten moved out…"

Ah. Sentimental value, projected upon a basic life-form. Sakura had been understanding and supportive when TenTen moved to take care of her Aunt (whose health had begun to slowly dwindle, forcing her to return to more temperate climes). And while she had put on a brave face every time the subject had come up, Itachi knew she had difficulty coming to terms with her abandonment issues, no matter how vehement Sakura was in suppressing them.

_She knows they are irrational in some situations, but that doesn't change how they affect her... How _I_ may have affected her._

After a few minutes of increasingly infrequent hiccups, Sakura sat up in Itachi's lap and brought her face close to his. He watched her closely, swollen red eyes, still-trembling lip, flushed cheeks, tear stains.

"Can you help me bury him?" His eyes softened.

"Yes."

* * *

Following a burst of more tears at the second sighting of Fitzwilliam resting lifelessly at the bottom of the vase; a series of whimpers as Itachi removed the body with a plastic spoon; a bit of nervous pacing as he proceeded to construct a temporary coffin from paper towels and a plastic bag; and, finally giving up her quest to locate a more adequate shovel, Sakura retrieved a spoon before they set off for the park.

It was a beautiful day out, by their standards. Cloudy and cool, little wind and a peaceful atmosphere. Sakura picked out a young oak tree, growing from the side of a grassy slope. Itachi watched as she scraped out a decent grave in the tree's roots- hopefully not to be disturbed by a curious rodent. She couldn't watch as he unfolded the paper towel and gently placed the little body in the hole, but she did help as he replaced the dirt.

"Goodbye, Fitzy," she whispered, her voice gaining volume as she continued, "I'm sorry that I sometimes forgot to filter your water, and that the plants I bought you always died. I hope you have a big fishtank full of pretty plants and filtered water now."

He watched her as her brow furrowed, and she slowly started crying again. He laid his hand on top of hers, where it rested in the green grass.


	20. Fountain of Dreams

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Fountain of Dreams

**Author**: wishing-bells

**Word Count**: 489

**Created**: September 20th, 2009

**Completed**: September 29th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

**Author's Note**: SUPER SMASH BROS IS THE COOLEST WAY TO NOT DO CHEMISTRY HOMEWORK

* * *

He has a key now, he remembers, as he raises his fist to the mahogany-stained door. Unlocking it and stepping inside, he listens for Sakura's presence-

He can hear her in the living room… Shouting profanities? He walks to the doorway and is greeted with the sight of the pink-haired woman playing video games rather _enthusiastically_.

"Damnit, HIT HIM!" She yells at the screen as she continues mashing the buttons of the controller.

"Sakura."

She nearly falls off the ottoman at the sound of his voice. Pausing the game, she looks over her shoulder at the tall man and grins. "Itachi!"

He raises an eyebrow. She snickers.

"Do you want to play some _Melee_?" She tries to wiggle her eyebrows like Naruto and Kiba do so well, but fails. He comes to sit next to her, eyeing the controller she offers him suspiciously.

Sakura smirks, rather evilly. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

* * *

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" Sakura screeches after her 5th consecutive loss against the Uchiha. "Damnit, how the hell are you so good?"

As Marth strikes his winning pose in front of a moping Kirby, Itachi smirks at the green-eyed ball of sulk beside him.

"If you wish, I'll go easy on you in the next round."

She snarls, much to his amusement. "That's it," she growls, "time to break out the big guns."

Suddenly, the screen is flashing to special, and "Super Sudden Death" is selected- then the time limit shoots up to 90, and all the items become tomatoes and hearts- and no longer is Sakura Kirby, but a blue Zelda- and Itachi has barely selected white Marth before the "Fountain of Dreams" is declared the platform. So, then, it's war.

* * *

After an hour and a half of Sakura sending Itachi's white prince flying with her super kick and electric hands, he lets loose a small snarl of his own.

She doesn't see the feral glint in his eyes as she crows her triumph, nor the slight shift in his body when she turns off the gaming platform. It barely registers in her triumphant mind when he pounces (pounces? _Pounces?_) on her, sending them falling backwards into the couch.

Then his eyes are trapping hers with a predatory light in them, while she's still trying to process that A, she's now on the couch and B, Itachi pounced on her. B in particular.

"Please understand, Sakura," he begins, his voice low and silky and perhaps a bit loving and just a bit sad, "that when I tried to forget you, it was an impossible task." Her breath catches with the concentrated emotion in those fifteen words. Her exhale releases all the pain and hurt that plagued her during his absence in a cloud of dissolving resentment. And when he finally kisses her, first slowly, then _more_, she forgives him… But not for winning against her mime Kirby five times in a row.


	21. Tempest

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Tempest

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 642

**Created**: October 4th, 2009

**Completed**: October 8th, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

Sakura could feel, in the very depths of her bones, that this was the last summer shower. Her smile was wide and bright as she gazed out the window of the coffee shop, thinking of all the delicious rainy autumn days that would soon be drenching Konoha.

Fall term had started two weeks ago- she was now a sophomore at UHK and Itachi was studying law in the university's graduate branch.

_Hell yeah. As it should be._

She scoffed at the memory of when the elder Uchiha had left to study abroad. Sakura did not pretend to know anything about the complex politics of the Uchiha clan, but she did know that the only surefire way Itachi could protect his little brother was to not abandon him.

_Took him a whole damn year to figure that one out… Is he really as intelligent as everyone thinks_?

She immediately felt guilty for her train of thought. She knew he had only done what he thought was best at the time. And she couldn't blame him- even she got the chills from Uchiha Madara.

Of course, there was also the question of _what the hell did he mean_ that night not so long ago; that night when he had told her he had tried to forget her. Sakura's anger flared at the thought of Itachi ever succeeding in that endeavor. It made the feisty pinkette want to punch a wall- repeatedly.

_How dare he? He's not the only one in this equation, damnit!_

She took a gulp of her cinnamon spice tea- and proceeded to squeak and squirm with the burn her hot drink inflicted.

_Argh!_

Her mood had soured in the course of one measly minute. She scowled at the rain-dripped window.

Not too far away, charcoal grey eyes observed with amusement as Sakura stalked out of the coffee shop, her facial expression a whirling tempest of vexation and ire.

* * *

"Sakura."

Bright green eyes stared in absolute shock at the Uchiha as he stood in the doorway of her living room, dripping rainwater all over the hardwood floor and holding an equally soaked… Kitten?

The book she had been reading snapped closed as she stood up, muttering a "wait here" and racing towards the bedroom. He acquiesced, cradling the silent kitten in his hands as he listened to Sakura rummage through a closet. She returned, holding several towels and some clothes- clothes that suspiciously resembled the ones that had went missing months previous, after he had lent them to her.

He watched as she draped the white button-up shirt and dark grey plaid pajama pants over the back of the couch before shaking out the towels and throwing them over his shoulders and head.

His attention was focused entirely on Sakura's face as she strained to reach the towel on Itachi's head in order to dry his soaking wet hair. She huffed when it seemed to be a futile attempt and instead turned her attention to the tiny tortoiseshell kitten he held in his hands. Gently taking the little creature when he offered it to her, Sakura wrapped it in a hand towel she had brought out.

"Where did you find it," she whispered, a look of awe and happiness slowly creeping onto her face.

"In the alley two blocks away. She will need veterinary attention before the week is out, but…" He drifted off at the sight of pure love on Sakura's face when she stroked the kitten's head and it mewled softly in return. She looked up, the love not fading away, but mingling with gratitude and something else he was unable to identify.

"But what, Itachi?"

"I felt that perhaps you would like a companion for now." He knew immediately that she had caught all of his unspoken intentions, and, if it was even possible, she lit up even more.


	22. Throw Me Overboard

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: Throw Me Overboard

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 407

**Created**: October 26th, 2009

**Completed**: October 31st, 2009

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

* * *

Sakura hummed along to the music playing from the living room as she poured the bags of candy out into a bowl. It was approaching twilight and she was expecting the first doorbell ring any minute.

Sakura had agreed to housesit for her parents this weekend, and Itachi had been wonderful enough to come with her. The pinkette was actually quite excited- she had never handed out candy, and much preferred the concept to the out-of-control party Ino had promised to throw. She was especially pleased with her company for the evening…

"Sakura." Speak of the devil. She smiled goofily for a moment.

"Mhmm?"

"The doorbell's rung twice, already."

"What?"

Hurriedly, she grabbed the bowl filled with Twix and Reese's then dashed to the door, slipping across the tile.

_Five hours later…_

She was exhausted.

She was frazzled.

She was completely overwhelmed.

And she was NOT going to watch _The Shining_ with Itachi.

She barely registered the highly amused expression on the Uchiha's face as she threw down the empty plastic bowl in outright protest.

"I've had enough of Halloween for the rest of my life, damn it!" She half-yelled. After five hours of strenuous negotiations, potential death threats, several tug-of-wars with the entire candy bowl, and in general the clamoring masses of little grabby bodies, there was no way in _hell_ she wasn't going to get her way.

"We are watching _Peter Pan_," she snarled, stalking towards Itachi (who was sitting on the couch), "Whether you like it or not."

In a flash, he appeared before her, making Sakura squeak in surprise. _How was he so fast?_

"Be careful what you wish for, little girl," he murmured in her ear, his hands gripping her wrists between their chests. "Captain Hook may just try and kidnap you."

_Ack! Sensory overload!_ She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight back the tickles in her spine.

"Well, then, I'd just have to throw him overboard," she said, keeping her voice steady admirably well.

"Oh, do try," he smiled into her neck. Before she knew what was happening, he had picked her up and thrown her on the couch. She was laughing before he even started tickling her- at which point she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward.

"No more torture, Captain," she said between tickles, "No more!" Somehow she ended up on top of him.

"Much better," Itachi muttered, biting the base of her neck.


	23. I'll Overflow

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: I'll Overflow

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Disclaimer**: Drabble title courtesy of the lovely Samejima Mamimi from FLCL.

**Word Count**: 555

**Created**: October 30th, 2009

**Completed**: November 3rd, 2009

**Updated**: January 8th, 2011

* * *

He had miscalculated.

He knew this now, and mentally berated himself for the uncharacteristic lapse in flawless planning. Luckily for him, it had worked out in his favor, but even so...

Itachi sighed. It was infuriating, being caught between desire and duty.

Desire for a peaceful, self-determined life; Duty to his family.

Duty to his brother.

He frowned slightly, thinking of his incessantly manipulative grandfather. Law school, in exchange for his brother's freedom? He supposed that it wasn't too much of a sacrifice, for the time being.

Of course, family duty hadn't stopped him from indulging in _one_ selfish desire: something that was fast becoming a necessity.

He turned on his side, careful not to jostle the woman in question.

The faint light of dawn was just starting to peek through the curtains over the large windows. Even without his glasses, Itachi could make out her smooth pale skin; the red-and-peach hair that rested on her cheeks, on the pillows, across her forehead; her dark eye lashes, the ends tangling together in their length; the little dusting of freckles across her button-nose; those full, pink, sensual lips…

She could be so easily used against him.

A surge of fierce, burning anger against any who would _dare_ rose up in him, but he quickly stifled the atypical (for him, at least) emotion. He knew that Sakura possessed great strength- strength that had only grown over time.

He knew she could take care of herself. And when she couldn't, he would be there to pick up the slack.

He nuzzled into her thick mane of hair, catching the faint raspberry sent of her shampoo.

All softness. All sweetness. _All his_.

Itachi's fingers smoothed across her flannel-covered hip as he smiled into the nape of her neck.

She was stirring, but he tightened his hold, sliding his arms around her a bit tighter. She exhaled a soft chuckle.

"You're so cuddly," she mumbled appreciatively, turning in his hold to face him. Jade eyes blinked at him lethargically, her lips curved in a slight smile. He touched his forehead to hers.

"It's cold outside," he murmured, finding her lips.

"Mrrreow!"

Sakura stilled, then pulled away, smiling at Itachi apologetically.

He suppressed a growl.

"Aww, Willow's hungry," Sakura cooed through a yawn, as she sat on the edge of the bed. He watched her get up, stretching her arms and shoulders in a way that made him feel uncharacteristically predatory- She _was_ wearing _his_ flannel shirt, after all.

He could see the lace lining of her underwear just barely as she bent over to pick up the little black and cinnamon furball. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to her pad out of the bedroom, still cooing to the mewling kitten. He heard the tinkling shower of food as it fell into Willow's bowl, then the ringing sound of tap water as it filled the food bowl's twin. It was moments later that he heard her returning.

Getting out of the bed, he hovered near the door until the opportune moment… And snatched the infuriatingly seductive woman from the doorframe. She laughed at his surprisingly forward action, struggling only until he nipped at her collarbone.

"Bed, now, woman," he purred into her ear as she began to return his attentions.

* * *

"_I want my shirt back."_

"_Oh, meee-ow."_


	24. April Showers…

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: April Showers...

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 505

**Created**: March 5th, 2010

**Completed**: March 18th, 2010

**Updated**: January 1st, 2010

* * *

Sakura lay sprawled across early March's bright green spring grass, as it was indeed a particularly warm and sunny day. Barely able to keep herself from smiling giddily at the change of season, she breathed in the fresh, delicious air, her eyes closing briefly in bliss.

This day in young Haruno Sakura's life marked the very first day, since she began her career as a college student, that she felt she could actually _breathe_.

Granted, she still had a Biology exam in a few short days, as well as a five-page essay due the following Monday…

But no way was she gonna let it get her down, no sir! No no, today was too good of a day for anything to ruin it-

"Sakura-chan?"

Looking to her left, Sakura spotted the Hyuuga heiress in a cute yellow sundress, looking tentatively at the pinkette. Sakura smiled widely at her friend.

"Hinata-chan! How are you?"

"Ah, I'm well, Sakura-chan… Um, I'm meeting Naruto-kun in a little while, but, ah, would you like to get a drink?"

Sakura smiled at the raven-haired girl. "Of course!"

* * *

The tiny little café on campus was cozy and tasteful, serving remarkably good pastries and the orange tea that Sakura adored. The two stayed inside just long enough to collect their drinks, and then went back outdoors to enjoy the playful warmth of the spring sunshine.

"It's lovely outside, don't you think, Hinata-chan?" The pinkette glanced over at her friend. "Hinata…?"

Hinata's lower lip was trembling, her eyes squeezed shut. Sakura's brow furrowed with worry. "Hinata, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

The girl burst into tears. "Sakura-ch-chan, I l-love N-N-Naruto-k-kun!" Sakura's eyes widened, then her face cleared once again into a smile.

Placing her hand on the crying girl's shoulder, she guided her over to a picnic bench and took a seat, using her sleeve to wipe some of the tears off of Hinata's cheeks. "Awh, Hinata-chan! Don't cry! That's so wonderful, I'm positive he feels the same way about you!"

Hinata hiccuped, wrapping her arms around her waist. "B-but I'm scared-d. What if-if he doesn't love me, too? Or i-if he laughs when I tell him…" Her eyes went wide. "Ahh, I c-can't tell him!"

"Hinata, don't be nervous. Naruto cares so much about you- he would never do something to hurt you! I know he loves you very much, even if it might take him a while to realize it. This is Naruto we're talking about- all that ramen has got to have killed the majority of his brain cells by now." The dark-haired girl gave a sort of hiccup-laugh. Sakura rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Everything will be just fine, I know it!"

"But I've n-never been in love…" Hinata turned her curiously pale eyes to her friend.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan, what's it like, being in love with Itachi-san?"

Sakura's earlier smile was fading into a look of confusion, and was seemed to Hinata to be a bit of… Fear?

"… W-what?"

The sun's light faded behind the cover of a cloud.


	25. Bring May Flowers

**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**

**Title**: …Bring May Flowers

**Author**: bleu-bella

**Word Count**: 903

**Created**: April 6th, 2010

**Completed**: April 6th, 2010

**Updated**: January 1st, 2011

**Author's ****Note**: Happy belated birthday to Madamoiselle Haruno Sakura! Here's to a year of hopeful kickass-ness in this now mockery of a manga series, and perhaps a permanent retirement from the sammich-making business. Let it be known, however, that I will never forgive Kishimoto his transgressions against one Uchiha Itachi. Chapter 489? What the hell, man. What the hell.

_Again: the entire drabble series has been tweaked- in some ways more than others- to accommodate future flow in the story. I recommend a brief re-read, especially of Itachi-centric drabbles, to grasp the shift in the story._

* * *

The thunder was a low and rumbling purr in the not-so-far distance, the deep grey rainclouds shuddering and moving in complete disregard to the white-hot flashes of energy they concealed. Sakura barely took notice of the approaching storm that had already begun to drip in welcome against her flat's windows.

Peach-red mane swishing as she paced back and forth, her face was pinched in a mass conglomeration of emotions.

Fear- _I can't do this-_ Nausea- _Definitely can't-_ Sadness- _What __**should**__ I do?_ Determination- _Just bite the bullet-_ Confusion- _**How**__, for crying out loud?_

The green-eyed girl almost jumped out of her skin at the firm knock that came from her front door. Panic seeped through her as she began darting about, straightening a throw pillow, positioning a chair, all the while jumping at the ever-nearing thunderstorm.

The hot-wired girl attempted to prevent her brain shorting-out as she almost dove for the door, in answer to the second round of knocks. Smoothing back her growing-out bangs, she straightened her collared shirt and unlocked the door.

Prevention of a cognitive short-out was deemed futile almost the instant Sakura laid eyes on a partially-damp, casually-dressed Itachi. She was more than sure that she was blushing a color akin to Karin's hair as she silently made way for the slightly smiling Uchiha. She could smell sweet cinnamon and light citrus as he brushed past her, trailing long pale fingers (_piano hands_, she thought dazedly) across Sakura's hips.

She fought the response to bonelessly collapse on the ground.

Sakura followed the dark-haired man into her kitchen, worrying the hem of her shirt. _What to do, what to do…_

"I believe you had something you wanted to tell me, Sakura?" His tone was light and playful as he sat himself down, hands folded on the small table in front of him.

She knew he was playing her, trying to coerce her into getting overheated and emotional and spilling everythingout_thenandthere_-

"No!" She half-shouted, then clasped her hands to her mouth, mortification filling her eyes. "I mean, yes! Ha, ha…"

He _Uchiha-smirked_ at her.

No way in hell was she gonna take that lying down- she caught up with herself. _No, no. This is important, and as such I'm going to talk about it __**rationally**_. She took a deep breath.

"As you know- Itachi?" She narrowed her eyes. "Put your cellphone away, this is important!" He smirked _his_ smirk this time, sliding the iPhone back into his pocket.

"Quit stalling, then, Sakura-_chan_." Her left eye twitched, but the pinkette calmed herself.

"As you know, we've been, ah, together for… Quite some time-"

"Almost two years."

"Yes, right… Don't interrupt! Well, ah, in that time, we've grown very-"

"SAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAN! We bring tidings of gifties- and YUM-YUUUMS!"

"Argh!" Sakura practically howled as Ino and TenTen came tumbling into the kitchen, each laden with pastry boxes and frilly bags.

"How the hell did you two get in?"

"You dummy, TenTen has a _key_," Ino rolled her eyes, smacking the pink-haired girl upside the head. Said pink-haired girl yelped and swatted back at the blonde, who giggled and dodged, oblivious to her friend's quasi-mental fury.

"Yo, Idashi-kun," TenTen greeted around her mouthful of glazed donut. "You 'ere fer Shakura's birfday?"

He inclined his head, as Sakura turned to the two girls with wary curiosity.

"Wait, what _exactly _are you two doing here?"

The two intruders turned to eachother, grinning.

And all hell broke loose.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAKURA-CHAN!" The kitchen was flooded with people Sakura could recognize at a glance: Naruto and Hinata; Lee and Kiba; Hayate, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka; A sizable chunk of the Uchiha clan; Deidara, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon; Minato, Suigetsu, Tsunade, and Kisame; Neji, Gaara, and Temari; Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Shikamaru, Karin, and Juugo; Shino, Chouji, Shizune, and Genma. Sakura could here even more people out in the hall.

"Happy birthday loveliest Sakura-"

"Open my present first! Oh, please, oh please!"

"Forehead, I got your favorite, rainbow sherbet-"

"Bloody hell, Sakura, you're so _old_ now-"

"Is it getting hot in heeere?"

"Where the hell are we supposed to put all the goddamn presents, fu-"

"Watch your mouth, young man!"

"Agh! Someone get Willow off of me!"

"So, what were you going to tell me, Sakura?"

Sensory overload was destroying Sakura's mental capacities. The mass influx of bodies into her apartment, all of them talking and shouting and vying for her attention at once, not to mention her previous state of serious emotional distress, had sent the rational and reasoning part of her brain on a temporary vacation- so, naturally, for the sake of self-preservation, Haruno Sakura did not take any shortcuts towards the release of tension.

"Bloody HELL, I **LOVE** you, you _STUPID_ Uchiha!"

Everyone stared at the heavily-breathing girl, whose cheeks were returning to their former violent shade of red. The thunder clapped loudly outside in homage to one Haruno Sakura, age nineteen, who died in a tragically horrifying situation that can't ever be mentioned again _ever_.

Before she could register anything but her own beating heart and burning face, Sakura was whisked into strong, familiar arms, and surrounded so completely by what she loved most.

The crowd of friends and family surged in around the pair as Itachi nuzzled Sakura's nose gently, his brilliant smile all she could see- something so new and dazzling, but familiar and comforting, as she started laughing and crying all at the same time.


	26. Bubble Bath

**Title: **Bubble Bath

**Author: **bleu-bella

**Word Count: **637

**Created: **July 8th, 2012

**Completed: **July 9th, 2012

**Author's Note: **It's been so long! Words can't express how awful I feel - but re-reading through all of your sweet and thoughtful reviews has made me determined once again!

This installment takes place a year after the last chapter.

* * *

"So anyways, enough about me and my lazy-ass boyfriend. Tell me aaaalllll about your man... Sakura, _dammit_, put down your biology notes!"

"Finals are _next week_, pig."

"Don't you sass me! This is the first time we've seen each other in, like, three days!"

"How am I friends with you - no! I haven't memorized those yet!"

"You'll get them back afterwards, if you're a good little girl and tell me everything I want to know!"

"I hate you."

* * *

Ino was absolutely relentless earlier; the mere thought of the interrogation tactics the pig had used against Sakura made her groan and sink lower into the bathtub. She had avoided being alone with Ino ever since... _Problems _started, but eventually felt guilty and therefore gave into the pig's seemingly heartfelt demands. Ino was a master manipulator, clearly. Sakura couldn't believe she had been so easily outmaneuvered. She should have noticed the gleam of victory in Ino's eye... Even worse was the thought that it actually _had _been good for her to talk about _him_. She hated when the pig was right.

Itachi hadn't been the most attentive recently. In fact, Sakura was beginning to think it was a miracle if they talked every couple of days - on the phone. Yes, she understood that finals were even tougher on law students, but this wasn't really a recent development. He had been growing distant for a few months. It had been a pretty shocking change, after the better part of a year being so wonderful... She really just couldn't understand it. And so, as she normally did with such things, Sakura tried to ignore it.

_"Get it together, Sakura! You have to confront him!" _Ino's words had been a near constant presence in the back of her mind for the entire afternoon. The more she thought about them, the more worried she became.

And a worried Sakura was a desperate, slightly poor-thinking Sakura.

* * *

By the end of the week, she was exhausted. Sakura had seen him, alright. A total of times slowly approaching twenty.

And they hadn't said a word to each other. Mostly because Itachi had absolutely no idea that Sakura was essentially stalking him (at least, she hoped he didn't know). Every time she spotted him on campus or in the park he likes or from the coffee shop window he passes on his way home, instead of steeling herself and running after him to give him the good profanity-infused shouting that part of her thinks he deserves, Sakura would just duck into the nearest building, or slink behind a tree, or quickly raise her cup in front of her face.

The worst part was that, more often than not, she spotted him with another, older, woman.

_Enough is enough! _She berated herself, on the verge of tears. _You have an o-chem final three days from now! So what if that bastard is a good-for-nothing, cheating, lying, horrible excuse for a boyfriend! With awful taste in women, apparently. Blue hair? __**Seriously**__?_

It didn't add up. Never, in the years she had known him, did Sakura ever expect Itachi to do something so horrible as cheat on her. But he was smart, maybe too smart. Maybe she was more naïve than she thought. Maybe he had played her from the very beginning.

Maybe it had taken him this long to finally slip up.

And now, as realization after realization came crashing in, Sakura wasn't sad anymore.

Oh, no.

She was _angry_.

* * *

**A/N: **So, not the happiest return... But exciting, right? It's exciting. I promise. Or it's going to be. Really.


End file.
